thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Beau Weaver Narrations
A collection of movie and promo narrations by Beau Weaver. 50/50 (2011) TV Spot Absolute Power (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "A murder has been committed. The evidence concealed. Only two men know the truth. One is a master thief...the other, the most powerful man in the world...in the box office hit, Absolute Power." * "Clint Eastwood leads an all-star cast: Ed Harris, Gene Hackman, Laura Linney, Judy Davis, Scott Glenn, Dennis Haysbert, E.G. Marshall, in 'an absolutely terrific thriller!' (???) that's 'a wickedly entertaining spine tingler!' (???) This 'dagger sharp and suspenseful!' (???) political action thriller is a lot for hot rental action. Absolute Power." The Age of Adaline (2015) TV Spot The Amazing Feats of Young Hercules (1997) Video Trailer American Beauty (1999) Trailer * "You see a street like any street. Look closer. You see a man who's hardly there. Work, family, neighbors, change and beauty." * "American Beauty." American Dad! Promos Anastasia (1997) Trailer 1 * "An enchanted world...a sorcerer's curse...a young princess who vanished without a trace. One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magical motion picture event of our time. This Thanksgiving, 20th Century Fox proudly presents, Anastasia." * "It's the story of an orphan named Anya, and a dreamer named Dimitri. They're teaming up to find a clue to her past before the evil Rasputin destroys their future." * "From the streets of Russia, to the lights of Paris...finding the truth will be their greatest challenge. And following her heart will be her toughest choice. Anastasia." Video Trailer 1 * "An orphan searching for her past. A man looking for his future. A sorcerer planning to make them history." * "20th Century Fox presents, a magical, musical adventure: Anastasia. Coming to video April 28th." Video Trailer 2 * "Now you can bring home the most celebrated animated film of the year...Anastasia." * "Don't miss your chance to own the most collectible video ever. Buy Anastasia, available on video today." Anastasia's Adventures with Pooka and Bartok CD-ROM Promo * "Join Anastasia, Bartok, and the lovable dog Pooka, in a fun-filled CD-ROM storybook game that takes you into the enchanted world of the lost Russian princess. Anastasia's Adventures with Pooka and Bartok, available now on Windows and Macintosh CD-ROM." Animalympics (1980) 1996 Video Trailer * "Farther. Faster. Furrier. It's the Animalympics, the most anticipated event the animal kingdom has ever known. Featuring the voices of comic superstars Billy Crystal, and Gilda Radner." * "Animalympics is perfect for the entire family. Get a front row seat for the excitement, adventure, and all-out comedy, as the world's top animal athletes complete for olympic gold." Annie: A Royal Adventure! (1995) Trailer * "The most beloved musical of all time continues." * "Starring Joan Collins, George Hearn, and from the smash hit movie Nine Months, lovable Ashley Johnson as Annie. Annie: A Royal Adventure!" * "Tomorrow is here today, available from Columbia TriStar Home Video, and priced to sell." Artemis Fowl Book Trailer * "A genius. A criminal mastermind. A millionaire. And he's only 12 years old. Critics and kids everywhere are going wild over the spellbinding adventures of Artemis Fowl. Artemis Fowl is great. A new thriller fairy tale that will grab your interest no matter what your age, raves The New York Post. This is a sure-fire winner. Kids absolutely love it, says Diane Sawyer of Good Morning America. Sara Chase, age 12 declares Artemis Fowl was all-over stupendous, magnificent. And Sam Haass, age 9 says it has a great plot. I recommend it. Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer. Available wherever books are sold." Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) Trailer Atonement (2007) TV Spots Avid Home Entertainment's Dream Girls Videos Promo * "They're beautiful...they're sexy...they're legends. Now everyone can take their favorite dream girl home for keeps, for just $9.98 each." * "The hottest star of today, Madonna: Truth or Dare. The ultimate sex goddess of all time, Remembering Marilyn. Rebecca De Mornay stars in And God Created Woman. Plus, it's Sophia Loren in Blood Feud." * "Four incredible superstars, one incredible low price, from Avid Home Entertainment." Babar: King of the Elephants (2000) Trailer * "He's loud...he's big and he's facing the greatest adventure of his life." * "He's Babar, King of the Elephants. From the jungle, to the city. Babar rules." * "Babar: King of the Elephants, a magical new movie based on the classic story." * "Babar: King of the Elephants. Coming to home video January 2000!" Bolt (2008) Trailer * "He's the star of the biggest show in Hollywood. The only problem is he thinks it's all real." * "This Thanksgiving, one unlikely team is on a mission to get back home and the comedy event of the holiday season is about to be unleashed." * "Bolt." The Book Thief (2013) Trailer and TV Spots The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Video Trailer * "Walt Disney Home Video presents, The Brave Little Toaster. A beautifully animated musical tale of loyalty and courage, that's sure to warm your hearts and brighten your spirits. Five very special household appliances were suddenly left alone..." * "Take off on an adventure in search of the small boy who loves them." * "This captivating movie is a Parents' Choice Award Winner...and the Chicago Sun-Times called it 'An adorable adventure that kids will treasure!'." * "You'll love The Brave Little Toaster, a fabulous musical journey that's sure to delight everyone." Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) Trailer * "One of the most beloved stories of our time is an animated film classic, cherished by young and old...E.B. White's Charlotte's Web. Now to more than 30 years, the legacy continues for a whole new generation. Paramount Home Entertainment and Universal Home Entertainment present, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, exclusively on DVD and VHS! Join Wilbur and his new best friends Cardigan the Lamb, and Charlotte's three daughters, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea. And celebrate the return of some old favorites, Fern, Father Zuckerman, Templeton the Rat, and Gwen the Goose. Take a look at what all the excitement is about, in this exclusive sneak-peek!" * "This fun all-new feature-length adventure brings them all together in a classic tale of friendship, care, and what it means to be different. Beautifully animated by Nickelodeon Studios, and featuring four new songs. This tale continues and as more dazzling than ever, all the heart, wisdom, and enchantment of the original Charlotte's Web return in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, a must-have in every child's video library. A new classic is being spun, exclusively on DVD and VHS. Coming March 18th 2003! (Alt: "Available now!")" Christmas in Cartoontown (1996) Video Trailer * "It is days before Christmas, and all is well with Santa's elves at the North Pole, until disaster strikes. Erv the elf is trapped, and he is the only one who can make Santa's reindeer fly! Who will rescue Erv, and who will save Christmas?" * "UAV Entertainment is proud to present, Christmas in Cartoontown, an all-new holiday musical adventure. Your family will love this funny magical Christmas classic, featuring an all-star cast of fairy tale characters. There's Cinderella, a shoe into being her prince; Snow White, an apple a day keeps the witches away; Pinocchio, the funniest character by a nose; Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk, a giant success; the wicked witch, she loves children well done: Our two heroes, Alex and Heidi; and of course, jolly Santa himself." * "Christmas in Cartoontown is full of laughs, drama, original music, and a wonderful heartwarming ending that reminds us all of the true meaning of Christmas. Christmas in Cartoontown, now available from UAV Entertainment." Clockers (1995) Trailer * "What began as the simple confession became a mystery? Now, for one man to find the truth, another must make a choice between loyalty, family and survival." Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Early Development Reel The Colony (1995) Promo The Country Bears (2002) Home Video Trailer Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) TV Spot Creating a Fairy Tale World: The Making of Shrek (2001 Documentary) * "Shrek, the highly audacious animated comedy from PDI/DreamWorks, takes all the elements of the classic fairy tale, throws them in a blender and mixes them inside out and upside down. The amazing fairy tale world of Shrek was born out of an extraordinary union, hundreds of computer technicians and traditional artists working together to realize a very specific artistic vision. In computer animation, everything must be created from scratch. Characters, sets, camera movements, lighting and visual effects all begin in the minds of the artists. But before the first frame of animation, actors must breathe life into the characters." * "While the actors voice their characters over a period of three years, a parallel process was taking place in animation where Shrek's world was brought to life visually." * "At the same time, other departments are working on subtle lighting, complicated visual effects and texturing of the images. All this effort was directed towards creating the unique balance of realism and fantasy that characterizes Shrek's remarkable world." * "From storyboards to voice-over and animation to final render, the process of creating the magical storybook world of Shrek involved a lot of time, a lot of talent and a little bit of magic of its own." The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) Trailer * "This summer, crocs rule. Steve Irwin. The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Curse." Dangerous Ground (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "Ice Cube has return to his homeland to find his family living on Dangerous Ground. They've taken his brother hostage in a street war and made his family a target for terror. Boyz n the Hood star Ice Cube, supermodel Elizabeth Hurley and Mission: Impossible's Ving Rhames are about to discover that going to war is the only way home in this pulse-pounding international thriller. When it comes to sheer rental power, there's no safer choice than Dangerous Ground." The Descendants (2011) TV Spot Doctor Who Promos Epic (2013) TV Spot Epic Movie (2007) Trailer and TV Spots * "From two of the six writers of Scary Movie discover what it takes to survive an epic movie." * "Beware of the wizards, play with Willy, hit it off with the mutants, and kick it in Gnarnia." * "This January...Epic Movie." E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1996 Demo VHS) * "He is one of the most acclaimed directors in movie history. He has taken us on journeys of adventure as well as journeys of the heart. His films have found a permanent place in our imagination. From the creative genius of Steven Spielberg comes one of the most popular films of all time. E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Winner of 4 Academy Awards. Grossing nearly $400 million in its domestic theatrical release, E.T. remains the biggest domestic box office hit of all time. Critics have called it a triumph. Magical. A masterpiece. Get ready to experience the magic once again. For a limited time, E.T. returns to touch the hearts and minds of audiences everywhere." * "Starring Henry Thomas...Peter Coyote...Drew Barrymore...Robert McNaughton...Dee Wallace...and E.T. as the extraterrestrial." * "Digitally remastered for superior picture and sound, E.T. includes a never-before-seen retrospective featuring interviews with Steven Spielberg and cast. Plus a fascinating behind-the-scenes look at the making of E.T." * "E.T. arrives on October 1 in a consumer-friendly clamshell box at a suggested retail price of only $14.98. E.T. will also offer an exciting 30-minute retrospective in its papersleeve-letterboxed edition. And a Signature Collection laserdisc series that offers 120 minutes of first-time-ever footage." * "MCA/Universal Home Video will support the release of E.T. with an aggressive marketing program starting with a cross-promotional campaign with Pillsbury. Consumers will receive a $5 mail-in rebate with the purchase of E.T. and any of the five following Pillsbury products. Downyflake from Hungry Jack waffles, Hungry Jack microwave pancakes, Old El Paso Thick & Chunky Salsa or Picante, dinner kits and taco shells and Totino's Pizza Rolls, Hearty Pockets and Party Pizzas. An on-pack sticker and rebate coupon inside the videocassette will communicate the Pillsbury offer along with double-page and half-page free-standing inserts in newspapers nationwide. * "There will also be a multi-million dollar consumer media campaign featuring network, cable and spot TV along with print and radio guaranteed to create awareness in young and old alike. This unprecedented marketing effort will reach 97% of women ages 25-49 7.9 times and 97% of women 55 and older 15.3 times. 81% of kids ages 2 through 11 will be reached 5.5 times and 97% of all households will be reached 16.3 times. The result of MCA's marketing campaign will be an astounding 2 billion impressions." * "Cyberspace promotions on the Internet's World Wide Web will appear on the home video page of MCA/Universal's popular Cyberwalk, where visitors can learn about the film as well as enjoy a fun-filled E.T. interactive game." * "MCA's attention-getting point of purchase materials include a 12-unit counter merchandiser, a 24-unit floor counter merchandiser and a 48-unit floor merchandiser. There will also be a one-sheet theatrical poster, an E.T. mini-standee, coloring sheets and E.T. pins." * "Be a part of this historic event. Relive the magic or experience it for the very first time. The movie critics call a classic tale of enchantment. The biggest domestic box office hit of all time. Steven Spielberg's E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Returning to enchant a whole new generation. From Amblin Entertainment and MCA/Universal Home Video." Family Guy Promos Fantastic Four Promos Fantastic Four (2015) TV Spots Finding Nemo (2003) Blu-Ray TV Spot Flipper Family Fanta-Sea Sweepstakes Promo (1996) * "You'll be jumping for joy, when you enter the Flipper Family Fanta-Sea Sweepstakes. You and your family could be on your way to a fantasy adventure of a lifetime, a six-day five-night vacation for four in Hawaii. The grand prize winner will be drenched in luxury at the spectacular Hilton Waikoloa Village, with more amenities, more fun, and more Hawaii even you can ever imagine on the big island of Hawaii. You'll play with the Dolphins at the Dolphin Quest, Dolphin encounter at the Waikoloa Village...and experience an unforgettable moment of mutual discovery face to face with the Waikoloa Dolphins, in the Dolphin Quest Learning Center Lagoon. And you'll fly round trip to Hawaii on Delta Airlines with over 4,900 flights a day to more than 300 cities worldwide, but Delta System gets you there. You'll love the way we fly. 10 first prize winners will be swimming away with the complete Flipper video collection from Hallmark Home Entertainment...and 25 second prize winners will win an official T-shirt cap set from Dolphin Quest. To enter the Flipper Family Fanta-Sea Sweepstakes, just print your name, address, day and evening phone numbers and your age on a 3 by 5 card, and send it to Flipper Family Fanta-Sea Sweepstakes, P.O. Box 2005, Ojai, California, 93024. The Flipper Family Fanta-Sea Sweepstakes...only from Hallmark Home Entertainment." From Here to Eternity (1953) Home Video Trailer Futurama Promos Game of Thrones Promos The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) TV Spot The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Home Video Trailer * "Now available from Jim Henson Video." * "A spectacular motion-picture event. The one movie that's got it all. The Great Muppet Caper." * "It's the story of a daring jewel heist. The target: Diana Rigg as wealthy Lady Holiday. The culprit: Charles Grodin as her dastardly brother. And the prime suspect: A beautiful young pig." * "And now it's up to Kermit the Frog...Fozzie Bear...The Great Gonzo...and a heroic band of party animals...to save the day." * "It's Muppet action and adventure like you've never seen before...all wrapped up in the wildest Muppet motion picture ever." * "Now you can own The Great Muppet Caper on videocassette." The Green Hornet (2011) on FX Promo Heart and Souls (1993) Demo VHS Trailer * "Oscar nominee Robert Downey, Jr. and an all-star cast including Charles Grodin, Kyra Sedgwick, Elisabeth Shue, Tom Sizemore, and Academy Award nominees David Paymer and Alfre Woodard in the film that was made over $18 million today at the box office nationwide: Heart and Souls, coming on videocassette this January." * "Critics call it 'the best movie of the year' (???) and 'the best comedy of the year!' (???) 'A magical fantasy!' (Rolling Stone Magazine) 'An absolute joy!' (KRON-TV) 'Funny!' (ABC-TV) 'Powerful!' (FOX-TV) 'Uplifting!' (CBS-TV) 'Every moment is magic!' (NBC-TV) 'Robert Downey, Jr. gives an Oscar-caliber performance!' (PBS-TV) And NBC-TV calls Heart and Souls 'an instant classic!'" * "Romantic comedies are cool than rental video winners, making Heart and Souls a video release destined to soar this January. And you can create your own post-street date excitement with our spirited pre-pack offer, buy 6 units of Heart and Souls and receive 50 custom-made Heart and Souls key chains, 5 Heart and Souls buttons and a specially designed Heart and Souls T-shirt. The perfect Valentine's Day promotion!" * "MCA/Universal Home Video is supporting Heart and Souls with heavenly P.O.P., including a unique brochure, posters and more. Plus a trailer for Heart and Souls will appear on every rental copy of the December release of Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story and on MCA/Universal Home Video's In-Store 1994 First Quarter Preview Reel, creating awareness, anticipation and P.O.P. impact for this exciting new video release." * "Heart and Souls, coming on videocassette this January." Hello Kitty Videos Promo (1995) Hello Kitty Videos Screener Promo * "Every child knows Hello Kitty, the best-selling character from the Sanrio Company, whose licensed merchandise has earned over $1.6 billion dollars in sales, while appearing on over 11,000 character branded gift items, through 3,600 retail accounts. Now children everywhere will say hello to their favorite feline, and to friends Pochacco and Pekkle in four brand new video adventures. Featuring heartwarming stories that share wonderful messages of friendship, the Sanrio videos have special appeal to boys and girls ages three and up, and with two adventures on every tape, these videos provide a great value for parents. The P.O.P. includes: Come-at-able 16-piece, 24-piece, and 48-piece displays. So say hello to great profits, with the newest additions of the Sanrio video line, and stay tuned as Family Home Entertainment brings you a special look at these four new releases." Henry's Crime (2010) TV Spots The Hoax (2006) TV Spots Home Alone 3 (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "He has surveillance, he has strategy, he has chickenpox and he's home alone. Home Alone 3 is coming home to video. Continuing this successful tradition of Home Alone 1 and 2, Home Alone 3 is made the combined theatrical box-office of the Home Alone franchise, total of whopping $550 million, making the series the #1 comedy franchise of all time." * "Writer/producer John Hughes has done it again, bringing all of his signature gags, fun and mayhem to Home Alone 3, making it the perfect nonstop laugh out loud comedy for the whole family. America has gone wild for Home Alone 3's Alex Linz, star of One Fine Day and The Cable Guy. Critics are calling this 8-year-old actor 'terrific, smart, charming and cuddly' (???). Home Alone 3 is a hit with children and their moms, with 9 out of every 10 children and 8 out of 10 moms, rating it 'excellent' and 'very good'. And a purchase intent scoring 45% higher than Mouse Hunt. And children with their moms are not alone, here's what the critics are saying about Home Alone 3. Roger Ebert gives it 'thumbs up 'and says 'it's better than the first two', Good Morning America's Joel Siegel says 'Home Alone 3 delivers big laughs' and calls it 'a real child pleaser', and the Washington Post says 'it's fresh and fun, a downright amusing caper.'" * "To guarantee a Home Alone 3 home run on video, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment is supporting this release with a huge marketing assault, which will reach 95% of moms and children over 7 times. There will be a national multi-million dollar advertising campaign, including network and cable TV, radio and print, pre-and-post-street promotions and a massive PR blitz will help build enormous anticipating demand. Home Alone 3 will also be trailered on the upcoming video release of Anastasia, generating over 100 million more consumer impressions. Your customers will go crazy for the unbelievable Home Alone 3 Instant Winner Game, giving them the chance to win hundreds of exciting prizes, including Honda off-road bikes, Packard Bell personal computers, Robotix commander toys and the grand prize; a new home. Our promotional partners will further entice your customers with valuable savings and offers, including a free Motorola pager and activation with the purchase of the video. Mail-in rebate offers from Robotix and Mega Bloks." * "With the purchase of Home Alone 3, as well as video on-pack stickering on half a million toys...there's also a fantastic premium offer from Sunkist, with purchase of the Home Alone 3 video. In addition, we'll make sure you can turn your store into a Home Alone Zone. With eye-catching pre-packs, including 24, 48, 72, 96 and quarter towers plus high impact merchandising support. With Home Alone 3, guaranteed to be a huge video event your customers will want to add Home Alone 1 and 2 to complete their collection. They'll both be supported with 48 and 72 mixed pre-packs and the consumer mail-in rebate of up to $6 with the purchase of these videos." * "Well, get set for all-out mass, mayhem and mischief as the ultimate family movie comes to video June 2nd. Home Alone 3." Homer's The Odyssey (1987) 1997 Video Trailer How Do You Know (2010) on FX Promo The Hughleys Promo (1999) * "It's the next great family show. Full of tenderness...and caring. Everything you loved about Home Improvement, you'll find on the Hughleys, and they're bringing their fun to T.G.I.F. Fridays on ABC." Hugo (2011) TV Spots The Ides of March (2011) TV Spot In Love and War (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Some came to serve, some came to heal. From Academy Award-winning director Richard Attenborough comes an epic story of courage in a time of fear...and a true story of love in a time of war. Sandra Bullock and Chris O'Donnell star in the film critics are calling 'A sweeping romance!' 'Seductive, spectacular and richly appealing!' 'Spend two hours falling in love!' with In Love and War. This $15 million box office hit comes to you with incredible star power ensuring returns you'll fall for big time. In Love and War." In Search of Santa (2004) Teaser * "Now in production, an all-new classic from GoodTimes Entertainment. Join Crystal, the brave penguin, on the amazing magical adventure: In Search of Santa. Coming Christmas 1999." Inside Out (2015) TV Spots Into the Wild (2007) TV Spots It Happened One Night (1934) Home Video Trailer Jackie Chan's First Strike (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "Make way for super hot action superstar Jackie Chan. The Cold War is over, but a new battle has begun. A terrorist regime has stolen the technology to start a nuclear war and there is only one weapon powerful enough to stop it. Now, Jackie Chan fights for America for the first time in his biggest action movie ever, Jackie Chan's First Strike. It's pure action delirium from the world's top action star. Jackie Chan's First Strike." The Jungle Book 2 (2003) TV Spots K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) Trailer * "He was the elite of the Russian Navy, the pride of the high command, the shield of Mother Russia. But in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, he was all that stood between the superpowers and total nuclear war." * "Based on an astonishing true story. Harrison Ford. Liam Neeson." * "Some men pray for miracles, heroes fight for them." Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) 2003 Home Video Trailer * "Walt Disney Home Entertainment proudly presents a Studio Ghibli film...the award-winning enchanting tale, Kiki's Delivery Service." * "The story of a young girl...finding her place in the world...making new friends...and learning what it takes to be her own witch. It's the movie critics are calling 'Gorgeous,' (David Bloom, LOS ANGELES DAILY NEWS) 'One of the most beautifully animated films ever made,' (TNT's 'Rough-Cut') and a 'Bewitching, heart-warming family film.' (Jeff Tuckman, CHICAGO DAILY HERALD)" * "No collection is complete without Kiki's Delivery Service." * "Now on DVD and video." Lady and the Tramp (1955) "Cavalcade of Songs" Featurette Excerpt Introduction (Widescreen Collector's Edition VHS) * "Originally broadcast on February 16, 1955 as part of the Disneyland TV series, Cavalcade of Songs featured a preview of Walt Disney's newest animated feature-length film Lady and the Tramp. In this excerpt, Walt Disney traces the evolution of one of the songs from the film, and Peggy Lee demonstrates how the test recording was made." Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2000) Announcement * "All the magic, music and fun of Lady and the Tramp continues, in Disney's all-new sequel, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure! Coming exclusively to video in 2000!" Lilo & Stitch (2002) TV Spots The Lion King: Special Edition (1994; 2003) Trailer Love Stinks (1999) Trailer * "Some people fall in love, others just step in it. Here's where it gets ugly: The raging excitement, the surging passion." * "Bridgette Wilson. Tyra Banks. Bill Belamy. Love Stinks. A movie about a relationship that's worse than yours." The Making of The Prince of Egypt (1998 Documentary) * "DreamWorks Pictures presents The Making of The Prince of Egypt. An epic adventure. An incredible challenge that has taken hundreds of artists, technicians, animators and musicians four years to bring to the screen. A film that DreamWorks founders David Geffen, Steven Spielberg and Jeffrey Katzenberg were determined to create." * "The Prince of Egypt is the dramatic story of two brothers whose futures are destined to collide. A lie made them brothers. The truth will separate them forever." * "The film features the voices of Val Kilmer as Moses and Ralph Fiennes as Rameses. The cast is perhaps the finest ever assembled in an animated film." * "Cast as Miriam is Sandra Bullock. Danny Glover is featured as Jethro and Michelle Pfeiffer portrays his daughter Tzipporah, who marries Moses. Patrick Stewart is the distinguished voice of Pharaoh Seti, while Helen Mirren is his queen. Jeff Goldblum plays Aaron, the brother of Moses. And Steve Martin and Martin Short team up as the Egyptian high priests, Hotep and Huy." * "The Prince of Egypt debuts six new songs written by Academy Award winner Stephen Schwartz and a score by Oscar-winning composer Hans Zimmer." * "Music industry recording stars Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey also perform When You Believe for the film." * "To research the origin of this ancient story, directors, producers, animators and art department heads traveled to Egypt and the Sinai Peninsula." * "The Prince of Egypt features the talents of more than 425 DreamWorks animators, artists and technicians." * "From the very beginning, filmmakers wanted The Prince of Egypt to expand the aesthetic boundaries of animation. For inspiration, they looked to 19th century French illustrator Gustave Doré for his dramatic use of light. To impressionist painter Claude Monet for his handling of color and place. And to film director David Lean for his epic sense of cinema and scale." * "To help design the look of the film, DreamWorks background supervisors traveled to Death Valley, California." * "The original design and art direction of The Prince of Egypt required DreamWorks artists to create an equally innovative look for the characters." * "The Prince of Egypt has brought the world of ancient Egypt to life by expanding the limits of computer-generated imagery and pushing the envelope of technology. Using a new revolutionary piece of software called the exposure tool, animators for the first time are able to place hand-drawn two-dimensional characters into a computer-generated three-dimensional world. Characters can move through that world and the camera can follow, bringing the story to the screen in a whole new visual presentation." * "DreamWorks enlisted the talents of live action special effects artists to depict the series of plagues that devastate Egypt." * "The Exodus sequence where Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt adds to the film's scope." * "One of the most challenging tasks for the effects animators was the Parting of the Red Sea." Marmaduke (2010) Trailers and TV Spots * "Owen Wilson is Marmaduke, George Lopez is Carlos, with Fergie, and Kiefer Sutherland. Marmaduke." Mars Attacks! (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "From Tim Burton, director of Batman and Beetlejuice. See the biggest cast on the planet while it's still here. Jack Nicholson is the President. Glenn Close is the First Lady. Annette Bening, Pierce Brosnan, Danny DeVito, Martin Short, Sarah Jessica Parker, Michael J. Fox, Rod Steiger, Jim Brown, and Tom Jones star in Mars Attacks, the box office hit that's 'Hilarious! Funny and exhilarating!' (???) 'A sci-fi comedy extravaganza!' (???) and 'More fun than Independence Day!' (???) Mars Attacks!" Masked Rider: Ferbus's First Christmas (1996) Trailer * "Coming this fall to home video. He's fun, he's cute and cuddly, and he's visiting from outer space. He's the Masked Rider's beloved pet, ready to celebrate his first Christmas on home video. He's Ferbus." * "Coming soon, Saban Home Entertainment presents, Ferbus's First Christmas. Join our furry friend on home video for a holiday you'll never forget, Ferbus's First Christmas...and be watching for a special holiday surprise. Make Ferbus part of your family, this holiday season, only from Saban Home Entertaiment." MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1994 * "This January, MCA/Universal Home Video presents popular Oscar nominee Robert Downey, Jr. and an all-star cast in Heart and Souls, the romantic comedy from Ron Underwood, the director of City Slickers. Plus, the new suspense thriller Caught in the Act, starring Gregory Harrison and Leslie Hope." 1996 * "This March, MCA/Universal Home Video is proud to present these exciting new titles. From Spike Lee and Martin Scorsese comes the powerful urban action thriller Clockers. Relive the wonder with host Richard Dreyfuss as we celebrate great moments in cinematic history, The Universal Story. A dream house becomes a prison in the psychological drama starring John Ritter and Hal Linden, The Colony." (Clockers, The Universal Story) Meet the Robinsons (2007) Trailer * "This spring, the first visitor to the future will discover a strange new world and a family that's even stranger and his only road home is about to be stolen by a guy who gives evil a bad name." * "From Walt Disney Pictures. If it comes to adventure, if it comes to family, if it comes to comedy, there's no time like the future." * "Meet the Robinsons." Memento (2000) Trailer MGM 75 Years Promo * "Celebrate 75 years of great movies from MGM." * "Excitement. Distinguished. Classic. Contemporary. 75 years of movie magic." * "Experience the magic of MGM's 75 years on home video, now and forever." Michael (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Meet an angel who will charm your soul, lift your spirits and shake your world. From the director of Sleepless in Seattle, John Travolta takes wing in the $90 million box office smash: Michael." * "When he's good, he's awfully good. But when he's bad, he's divine. John Travolta is 'irresistible!' and 'a wonderful touch of heaven!' (???) Starring Andie MacDowell, William Hurt, and Bob Hoskins in the comedy that Liz Smith calls 'delightful, darling and dazzling!' (???)" * "Get ready for otherworldly profits with Michael." Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) Trailer * "Michael Felgate was an Englishman from New York. He met a woman he loved and bought a ring to prove it, but Michael's pursuit of happiness is about to take a detour. Yesterday, Michael Felgate was an English gentleman. Today, Hugh Grant, James Caan and Jeanne Tripplehorn, in a romantic comedy you can't refuse. Mickey Blue Eyes." Money Talks (1997) Video Trailer * "He's a hustler by day. He's a player by night. And the only thing bigger than his bank account...is his mouth. Money Talks. Rated R." Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) TV Spots Moses: Egypt's Great Prince (1998) Video Trailer Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939) Home Video Trailer The Muppet Movie (1979) Home Video Trailer * "Now available from Jim Henson Video." * "Hollywood, the pot of gold at the rainbow's end. It's time to grab your pack, stick out your thumb and hitch your ride for the adventure of your life. It's Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie." * "It's a story of the open road, where hopeful hitchhikers come by the carload." * "There's Fozzie at the wheel...Kermit guiding the way...and a roadside distraction named Miss Piggy hogging the spotlight. Now it's all aboard...as the Muppets hit the jackpot...and Hollywood stars get into the act. Milton Berle, Richard Pryor, Bob Hope, Steve Martin and others. And now Hollywood will never be the same." * "Now you can own The Muppet Movie on videocassette." My Fellow Americans (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "As presidents, they couldn't get re-elected. But as grumpy ex-presidents, everyone's after them to run again and again. Jack Lemmon...James Garner...and Dan Aykroyd star in My Fellow Americans, the hilarious comedy that The New York Times hails as 'funny and zany!' Lemmon and Garner are 'a winning ticket!' (???) in this sure-fire crowd-pleaser. Cast your vote today for My Fellow Americans." On the Waterfront (1954) Home Video Trailer Papa Beaver's Story Time Videos Promo * "When you find a blue horse going to town...or see a little red hen outfoxing a fox...or if you happen upon Goldilocks sleeping in your bed...you know, you've found Papa Beaver's Story Time. He's been charming kids daily on Nickelodeon. Now, for the first time ever, Papa Beaver comes to you on video, in four cassettes. You'll be delighted to find eight amazing stories on each tape. Count on Papa's stories to bring wonderful animals to life: The mice, cows, dogs, pigs, monkeys, and even dinosaurs. His tales all share messages of friendship, as they have for over sixty-three years. Today, the whole family can enjoy these imaginative stories, again and again. Look for Papa Beaver's Story Time, wherever videos are sold, from Family Home Entertainment." Paramount Home Video Idents * "Now available on videocassette." * "Coming to videocassette." * "Coming to theaters." People Like Us (2012) TV Spots Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Home Video Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures presents Piglet's Big Movie. Piglet's lost, and his friends won't rest until they find him. Now on Disney DVD and video, join the fun, share the feeling and discover just how big great friends can make you feel. Piglet's Big Movie." Pocahontas (1995) TV Spot Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (1996) Trailer * "Coming soon for the first time on home video: Power Rangers Zeo, the amazing story of heroes trapped as their younger selves...and the journey to find the only thing that will restore their power, the Zeo Crystal. The startling events that follow will astound you." * "This fall, get ready for the exclusive home video release of the feature-length saga - Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest, only from Saban Home Entertainment." Puss in Boots (2011) TV Spots Queen: Greatest Hits Promo * "Now available on CD, cassette and home video from Hollywood Records. Look for Queen's Greatest Hits, a one-of-a-kind collection featuring 'We Are the Champions' and 'We Will Rock You'. It's featured in the hit film, The Mighty Ducks, plus all-time classic Queen tracks including 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love', 'Murderous Queen" and 'Another One Bites the Dust'. Queen's Greatest Hits, the platinum-selling album. Available where CDs, cassettes and videos are sold." Rabbit Hole (2010) TV Spot Revolutionary Road (2008) TV Spots The Ring (2002) Trailer Road to Perdition (2002) Trailer * "Every family has a destiny, every daughter holds the future for his father, every father is a hero to his daughter." * "From the director of American Beauty. Tom Hanks. Paul Newman. Jude Law." * "Road to Perdition." Roger Dodger (2002) Trailer Runaway Bride (1999) Trailer * "They call her the runaway bride. From the director of Pretty Woman. Julia Roberts. Richard Gere. Runaway Bride." The Sandlot (1993) TV Spot 1 - Adventure * "They were nine great kids having one great summer. They'll become friends...they'll become a team...and one of them will become a legend. The Sandlot. Rated PG." TV Spot 2 - Heart Warming * "20th Century Fox is proud to present a movie that's heartwarming...and hilarious as life itself. The Sandlot. Rated PG." TV Spot 3 - Winners * "They got the talk...they got the walk...but even winners know when to run. The Sandlot. Rated PG." TV Spot 4 - Summer * "It was the summer of the one-handed catch...the two-handed grab...and the four-legged terror...that turned these nine kids into a team for life. The Sandlot. One field has it all. Rated PG." TV Spot 5 - Fun * "These nine kids are about to discover how much fun you can have on one field, how many friends you can make on one team and how many adventures you can share in one summer. The Sandlot. Rated PG." TV Spot 6 - Midnight Review * "They're mightier than any ducks, badder than any bears. They're 'The most fun you and your family will have at the movies all year.' (Colleen Hartry, Parenting Magazine) The Sandlot. Rated PG." The Secret of Anastasia (1997) Video Trailer The Secret of the Hunchback (1996) Video Trailer The Secret of Mulan (1998) Video Trailer Secretariat (2010) on FX Promo Selma (2014) TV Spot Shrek (2001) TV Spots The Simpsons Promos The Simpsons Movie (2007) TV Spots The Social Network (2010) on FX Promo SpongeBob SquarePants Home Videos Trailer Spy (2015) TV Spots Superman Promos Suspect (1987) Trailer The Swan Princess (1994) VHS Idents * "At the conclusion of the feature, you will be the first to see Eternity, a new music video from one of the world's most popular musical groups Dreams Come True, created exclusively for The Swan Princess; and a special message from KinderVision, a unique home video community service for families, brought to you by Turner Home Entertainment." * "What you're about to see is Eternity, a new music video from one of the world's most popular musical groups Dreams Come True, premiering exclusively on The Swan Princess video." The Swan Princess (1994) Video Trailer 2 * "From the director of The Fox and the Hound comes a Turner Family Showcase release. It's a new animated family classic that has 'the feel of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast.' (St. Louis Post Dispatch) From Turner Home Entertainment, The Swan Princess will take you on a magical song-filled adventure of a lifetime." * "'Absolutely enchanting. Children and parents will adore it.' (Jeffery Lyons, Sneak Previews) 'Four stars. The Swan Princess is glorious.' (Michael Medved, Sneak Previews) 'The Swan Princess is a winner.' (Jeff Craig, Sixty Second Preview) In fact, The Swan Princess is the winner of the Parents' Choice Award and the Film Advisory Board Award of Excellence. The Swan Princess features the voices of Oscar winner Jack Palance...John Cleese...Sandy Duncan...and Steven Wright. The Swan Princess." The Switch (2010) TV Spot That's Entertainment! III (1994) Teaser * "MGM continues its tribute to the golden age of Hollywood musicals in That's Entertainment! III, featuring musical scenes never before seen on the big screen and special appearances by these legendary stars: June Allyson, Cyd Charisse, Lena Horne, Howard Keel, Gene Kelly, Ann Miller, Debbie Reynolds, Mickey Rooney and Esther Williams. That's Entertainment! III. This film is not yet rated." Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) Trailer * "He fired the imagination of millions around the world. Now, he's headed for the big screen in his very first movie: Thomas the Tank Engine." * "Destination Films proudly presents your passport to Thomas and the Magic Railroad." * "If something has gone wrong, the sparkle has left the land and he will take a hero with nerves of steel to bring the magic back. This summer, you're invited to unwind, take a load off and experience life on the fast track." * "Alec Baldwin, Peter Fonda, Mara Wilson, and Thomas." * "Thomas and the Magic Railroad. This summer, share the wonder with your family." Three Kings (1999) Trailer * "Warner Bros. presents, George Clooney, Mark Wahlberg, and Ice Cube." Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) TV Spot Touch (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "His smile was magic, his touch was miraculous and now, everyone wants to get their hands on him. Some think he can heal them. Some think he can save them and the rest think he can make them rich. From the author of Get Shorty comes a fully unexpected new comedy, Touch. 'It's smart and funny.' (???) 'Devilishly unpredictable and wonderfully wicked.' (???) With an inspiring 90-day pay-per-view window, Bridget Fonda, Christopher Walken, Skeet Ulrich, Janeane Garofalo, Gina Gershon, and Tom Arnold have the Touch." Toy Story (1995) TV Spots The Tree of Life (2011) TV Spots Tron: Legacy (2010) on FX Promo Turbo (2013) TV Spots Turbulence (1997) Video Promo * "From the producer of Jagged Edge comes a gripping new action thriller. When a 747 heading from New York to L.A. is taken over by a seductive, psychopathic serial killer..." * "Turbulence, starring Ray Liotta and Lauren Holly, is 'Twister at 36,000 feet!' (???) Turbulence." Demo VHS Trailer * "From the producer of Jagged Edge comes a gripping new action thriller. When a 747 heading from New York to L.A. is taken over by a seductive, psychopathic serial killer, the only one who can stop it is a beautiful, young flight attendant." * "Turbulence, starring Ray Liotta and Lauren Holly, is 'Twister at 36,000 feet!' (???) And with $12 million dollars at the box office and state-of-the-art special effects, it's your ticket to a killer ride and high-flying profits coming in to land with a 90-day pay-per-view window. Turbulence." Vegas Vacation (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "Just when you thought it was safe to hit the road, come along on an all-new Griswold vacation. This time, they're trying their luck in Las Vegas. But when the torch is passed to a new generation, you can bet somebody's gonna get burned." * "This summer, there's no hotter bet than Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo, and Randy Quaid in Vegas Vacation. It's the latest installment in the legendary series that's already grabbed over $200 million at the box office. Consider this your invitation to get away with the family there's no getting away from. It's all aces with Vegas Vacation." Walt Disney Home Video Idents * "From magical movies, to unforgettable adventures! From the thrill of the theatre, to the comfort of your home! You can always count on something new and exciting from Disney!" * Alt: "From movies, to magical vacations. From the theatre, to your living room. there's always something new and exciting from Disney!" * "And now, Walt Disney World celebrates it's 25th Anniversary!" * "Now, here's a special message from Walt Disney World." * "Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures!" (Alt: "Join us NOW for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures!")" * Alt 1: "Here's a special look at Disney's next animated masterpiece coming to theaters." * Alt 2: "Here's a special preview of Disney's next motion picture masterpiece." * "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video! (Alt: "...and Disney DVD!")" * Alt: "And look for these great Disney movies to add to your home video collection!" * "There's always something exciting for everyone from Disney Interactive!" * Alt 1: "And here's what's new from Disney Interactive!" * Alt 2: "Let's see what's in store for you, from Disney Interactive!" * "Don't miss all the fun and excitement on ABC! Take a look." * ABC Alt 1: "There are great new shows for kids from the newest member of the Disney family ABC! Take a look!" * ABC Alt 2: "There are great things happening for kids on ABC! Check it out." * "Thanks for joining us for this special preview, and now, our feature presentation!" * "And now, our feature presentation!" (Masterpiece Collection intro) * "And there's more excitement coming your way from Disney." Walt Disney/Hollywood/Touchstone/Miramax/Dimension Home Video Stay Tuned Ident * "Stay tuned for never-before-seen footage and interviews from the set of From Dusk Till Dawn." * "Stay tuned after the feature for a special program: Walt Disney's Bambi, The Magic Behind the Masterpiece!" * "Stay tuned after the feature for a special program: The Story Behind Fun and Fancy Free!" * "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special program: Mary Poppins, Practically Perfect in Every Way!" * "Stay tuned after the feature for a look behind the scenes, at the making of Sleeping Beauty!" * "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a behind the scenes look, at Old Yeller." * "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special program: The Jungle Book, The Making of a Musical Masterpiece!" * "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special message." (Lady and the Tramp) * "Join us after the feature for a look behind the scenes, at the making of Lady and the Tramp!" (Lady and the Tramp Widescreen Collector's Edition) * "Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video You've Got a Friend in Me and a special bonus program The Making of Toy Story." (Toy Story) * "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special Phil Collins music video Strangers Like Me and a behind-the-scenes look at the recording session of Trashin' the Camp." (Tarzan) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Holiday Collection Promos 1999 * "The holidays will soon be here. There will be peace on earth...goodwill towards man...and this year will be the best ever, with these great holiday videos from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * "The funniest and most beloved movies like Dr. Suess' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Get in the spirit with The Year Without a Santa Claus...and the hilarious comedy, A Christmas Story." * "Funny, fantastic, unforgettable films, including all-time favorites like To Grandmother's House We Go, the original Richie Rich and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, Little Men, Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, plus many more." * "And for a limited time, get over 300 dollars of special savings inside each video. So this year, get in the spirit with the holiday collection from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * "Available on video and DVD. It's enough to bring any joy to any Grinch." 2000 * "The holidays will soon be here. There will be peace on earth...goodwill towards man...and this year will be the best ever, with these great holiday videos from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * "The funniest and most beloved movies like Michael Keaton at his coolest in Jack Frost. Get in the spirit with The Year Without a Santa Claus...and the hilarious comedy, A Christmas Story." * "Funny, fantastic, unforgettable films, including all-time favorites like To Grandmother's House We Go, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, Little Men, Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, plus many more." * "So bring joy to your world with the holiday collection from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * "Look for them on videocassette and DVD." Warner Home Video / MGM/UA Home Video "Power Players 2" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1996) * "In 1994, Power Players put the power of two historic studios, Warner Home Video and MGM/UA Home Video, to work for you. Now, get ready for twice the power with the biggest event in the history of home entertainment: Power Players 2." * "It's summer, the biggest rental time of the year. And now, we're giving you ten great titles to make it your hottest season ever: Power Players 2." * "Where else will you see all the stars? All the awareness? All the media? Ten powerful titles! One powerful opportunity to make huge profits during the best rental period of the year. The most commercial and critically acclaimed mega hits: GoldenEye. Les Miserables. Get Shorty. Leaving Las Vegas. Grumpier Old Men. Wild Bill. Two If By Sea. Bio-Dome. Heat. Richard III." * "With a combined box-office of over $370 million, we're talking huge spills with the biggest award-winning performances by today's hottest stars; Al Pacino, Robert de Niro, Val Kilmer, John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito, Sandra Bullock, Denis Leary, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth Shue, Pierce Brosnan, Jeff Bridges, Ellen Barkin, Annette Bening, Sir Ian McKellen, Robert Downey, Jr., Walter Matthau, Jack Lemmon, Ann-Margaret, Sophie Lorenz, Stephen Baldwin, and Pauly Shore." Warner Home Video / New Line Home Video / HBO Home Video / MGM/UA Home Video "Heat Wave '97" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1997) Intro * "This summer, Warner Home Video, New Line Home Video, HBO Home Video and MGM Home Video are coming together for the first time ever to heat up your profits: Heat Wave. We are turning up the temperature for 5 sizzling weeks with 10 hot titles that are sure to fire up rentals." * "Michael. Mars Attacks. My Fellow Americans. Turbulence. In Love and War. Jackie Chan's First Strike. Touch. Dangerous Ground. Vegas Vacation. Absolute Power." * "Heat Wave, a $300 million box-office bonanza. 10 hot titles and 1 sizzling opportunity to make huge profits during the hottest rental period of the year." * "John Travolta. Andie MacDowell. Jack Nicholson. Glenn Close. Pierce Brosnan. Danny DeVito. Jack Lemmon. James Garner. Lauren Holly. Ray Liotta. Sandra Bullock. Chris O'Donnell. Jackie Chan. Bridget Fonda. Skeet Ulrich. Christopher Walken. Ice Cube. Elizabeth Hurley. Ving Rhames. Chevy Chase. Randy Quaid. Gene Hackman. Ed Harris. Clint Eastwood." * "And it does. Heat Wave goes for the burn with a marketing campaign that's truly hot stuff. We'll be pouring on the heat with post-street advertising to create awareness and drive traffic, plus a red hot consumer promotion that's guaranteed to ignite your rental profits. We're offering full-size full-color theatrical posters for the summer's biggest movie, Batman & Robin. Free with any 2 rentals of Heat Wave titles, retailers can receive 100 of these highly collectible posters to use as an in-store promotion to drive rental turns. Consumers can rent any two of these New Line, Warner, MGM or HBO Home Video releases to receive their free collector's edition poster instantly while supplies last." * "A major advertising cross-promotional push for this free consumer offer will be featured in Time, People and Entertainment Weekly, generating over 60 million consumer impressions, impactful in-store P.O.P. adds fuel to the fire with theatrical-sized posters, shelf talkers and static clings." * "To receive your Heat Wave retailer promotional kit, call 1-800-891-1311. Offer good while supplies last. And if that's not enough, extended pay-per-view windows maximize your return on investment and extensive cross-trailering will create millions of consumer impressions. It'll be five full weeks of non-stop heat and that's because Heat Wave has to hit. Back-to-back-to-back, Heat Wave." Outro * "MGM, HBO, New Line and Warner Home Video are joining together to bring you the hottest titles during the most profitable rental period of the year: Heat Wave. All the stars, all the support, extended pay-per-view windows, national advertising and major cross-trailering. And if that's not hot enough to heat up your profits, you'll be getting an in-store retailer promotional gift featuring three Batman & Robin posters. Heat Wave is raising the temperature and raising your profits, too. Heat Wave, an unprecedented partnership between Warner, New Line, HBO, MGM Home Video and you. Prepare to greet the heat. Heat Wave. It's gonna be one hot summer." The Wild (2006) Trailer The Wild Stallion (2009) Trailer The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) TV Spots Category:Narrations